Take A Breath
by Lilca The Brave
Summary: What happens when your best friend takes your love behind your back?
1. True Friends

This story does NOT I repeat NOT fallow the comic/cartoon in ANYWAY.

CXC fan fic.

Chapter 1 "True Friends"

A stream of tears ran down her once rosy cheeks. Her golden hair fell onto her face. She didn't want to hear it; she wanted nothing to do with what Will had to say.

**"I'm sorry I just thought you should know Cornelia...I'm so sorry" Will held Cornelia tight.**

Irma balled her fist up and turned to Taranee and Hay Lin.

**"How dare they do that to her" Her voice was filled with rage but she managed to keep her it to a whisper.**

Taranee lowered her head not knowing what to do or say she was just in to much shock.

**"I'm alright...I knew it wouldn't...last" Cornelia chocked out **

**"If they are in love…. Elyon and Caleb have all the right to be together" She kept her eyes closed tight as she said those words. **

The others didn't know what to say. It wasn't like Cornelia to just give up like that.

**Hay Lin took Cornelia's hand and held it "You know what you need Corny?" **

Cornelia Looked at her and tilted her head.

**"Some fresh baked cookies and a trip to the mall" Hay Lin smiled big and bright hoping that would lighten the mood. **

**Will popped up "Yeah I hear Fred Michelle is having a sale on boots!"**

**Cornelia laughed "What would I do without you guys?" **

They all laughed as they came into one big hug. Yan Lin shuffled her way down the stairs to find them in one big hug. A yelp came out of her mouth as she ran over into the hug fest.

"**Oh I do love hugs!" She cried out. **

They all laughed and broke off.

**"Grandma you think you can make us some of your amazing cookies?" Hay Lin exclaimed.**

**"Oh course!" Yan Lin hurried up the stairs. It fell silent.**

The girls all just looked at each other wondering what came next. Cornelia was in so much pain but she just wanted to smile. So she broke out in other girls didn't know what to do but they fallowed.

**Taranee smiled and said "I think its time to stuff our faces with cookies guys!" **

She ran up the stairs and the others fallowed. The girls started eating the cookies and after they were all gone Cornelia looked around and gave a half smile

**"Thanks guys...you are all such ****true friends****"**


	2. GoodBye

Chapter 2 "Goodbye"

The sunny day turned into a cold night. The sky was filled with stars. Cornelia sat looking out her window.

**"Dance little stars" She whispered.**

She opened the window and let the brisk air fill her lungs. Her face was so beautiful in the night light. Cornelia's hair danced as the wind grew stronger. Chills ran down her spin, she reached out and slowly closed the window. Her head tilted up as she looked into the sky.

**"Cornelia" a faint voice said. **

Her eyes darted to the direction that the voice came from. It was him. She inhaled and exhaled slowly she just stared at him not moving.

**"Cornelia it's me Caleb...open your window please"**

Should she? He looked cold. She opened her window after a minute of fighting with herself and then made her way to her bed.

**"Thanks" Caleb said low looking at her.**

Cornelia's eyes glassed over with tears she couldn't control it. Caleb walked up behind her. As he softly placed his hand on her shoulder her whispered

"**What's wrong my angle?"**

Cornelia's whole body became stone; the tears in her eyes became flames. Cornelia turned so fast her hair looked like a tornado whapping around her body and all you could hear was one big SMACK! Caleb fell and looked up at her in disbelief.

"**Your angle? You're fucking angle!" Cornelia balled her fist up "Caleb you are nothing to me anymore!" **

She yelled her heart broke even more when whose words came out. Caleb closed his eyes and stood up.

"**You know about…"**

He looked down. Cornelia walked to the window and looked up at the stars

"**Yes" She spoke. **

"**I'm sorry Cornelia…I never meant for it to happen." His eyes began to water.**

Cornelia turned to him her eyes meet his she inhaled then after a minute let the air go. Caleb went over to her and jester for a hug.

"**No, don't touch me" **

Cornelia jerked out. He backed up a little. He kept his eyes on her still and watched her every move. Cornelia opened the window and looked at him.

"**Good bye Caleb"**

She turned and walked out her bed room door not looking back. His eyes widen then he head went limp and dropped.

"**Goodbye" **

He said softly as he jumped out the window.


End file.
